


Bumblebee

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: (2/3/21), An episode continuation from tonight’s ep, And playing with Ben’s hair, Fluff, just some cuddles and hand holding, mentions of stas and lexi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: The what happened when Ben got home from talking with stas.Lots of cuddles!!
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Bumblebee

Their hands join as soon as Ben catches up swaying slightly in the cold, the immediate smiles that are shared after Callum calls him handsome, it’s that smile that lights up the whole sky and all the stars in the universe. The light conversation turns to Callums mum before Ben’s eyes focus on stas “see you at home yeah” he gestures for Callum to leave “don’t be long” his hand catches the side of Ben’s face as he pulls away and wanders back towards the house. 

Stas starts. “It was her” it’s cold, the way the nighttime chill nips at the back of his neck. Kat in his eyesight the sight of Callum heading inside catches in his glimpse. 

He wants to question her, find out exactly why she’s done this and explain how this could have been the end right there, but he’ll only regret it especially under the alcohol influence. 

He heads across the square himself, pulling his keys from within his pocket and slots them into the door making sure he’s as quiet as possible knowing Lexi was probably in bed. 

“Alright babe” it’s simple, yet the way Callum is sat on the stairs with his head in his hands makes Ben feel he’s done something wrong “busy day just like you it seems” Ben takes off his coat hanging it up on a hook before moving towards Callum “come here” he holds his arms out slightly pulling him in when he’s in distance. 

“What were you saying about hair” he moves back out of Ben’s embrace and takes his hand, pulling him into the sitting room and down onto the sofa. “Stas said something about me being like dad” he pauses ruffling a hand through his hair “so you know for future references just wanted to know if you took after her” Callum giggles slightly at it. “For future references, are you saying that you’d leave me if I end up like stu” he says, it’s not serious but instead fuelled with a smile “you know that’s not the future I’m thinking of” he taps slightly under Callums chin, gesturing with his other hand to upstairs, the connection forming almost immediately “oh” he sighs. 

He pulls away slightly, grabbing the remote from the table in front of them “you want to choose” he hands it out to Callum “as long as it’s not one of those weird things that you always watch” he smiles letting him take the remote seeing the tv flicker on some sort of kids tv show popping up that Lexi must have been watching after school, “this one” he teases knowing Ben hates reality tv. “It’s a good thing I love you” he jokes taking Callums spare hand into his own drawing shapes on it and around his lower arm. Callum smiles into the touch, it’s something so simple but they both love it. 

Eventually tiredness sets into Ben, his body falling against Callums chest, his heartbeat pounding against his head “you sure you’re okay” he questions again, Callum bringing the nearly empty bottle to his mouth, “just thinking about what you hinted at earlier” “yeah” he turns his head to look up at callum, their ocean eyes meet for a moment before Ben’s pushing a kiss to his lips, they stay like that a while just lazily kissing each other, Ben holding himself up with his hand pressing against Callums leg. 

They eventually pull away, settling back down on Callums chest he pulls his hand up to meet with the softness of Ben’s hair. He fluffs it up slightly curling the longer parts around his finger. “You know I love your hair like this” he continues to twist it slightly into soft curls. Ben hates when Callum does this, the formation of curls that are impossible to stop once he’s done it yet it takes everything in him to not smile back into his chest. 

He plays around with his hair until Ben lets out a consistent stream of yawns, “bed” Callum offers up, pulling Ben up slightly off his chest and onto the sofa, Ben’s nod is the confirmation that he needs to get up, pulling Ben up after, bottles abandoned on the side. 

As soon as they get to the top of the stairs he pops into Lexis room to place a kiss against her forehead. 

Once changed out of their clothes and in bed Ben settles into Callums arms, one of Callums hands coming up to rest against Ben’s chest and the other wrapping around his body, he places kisses to the back of Ben’s hair and on his open shoulders, chatting lightly until they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> **edit**
> 
> Ben was implying about children, hence the sleeping Lexi upstairs. Idk if that’s relevant but almost like joking about genetics for future children. I hope that helps


End file.
